19andcountingfandomcom-20200215-history
Johannah Duggar
|Row 4 title = Spouse(s): |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Children: |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Parents: |Row 6 info = Jim Bob Duggar (father) Michelle Duggar (mother) |Row 7 title = Siblings: |Row 7 info = Joshua, John-David, Joseph, Josiah, Jedidiah, Jeremiah, Jason, James, Justin & Jackson (brothers) Jana, Jill, Jessa, Jinger, Joy-Anna, Jennifer, Jordyn-Grace & Josie (sisters) |Row 8 title = Other family: |Row 8 info = 17 biological nephews & nieces |Row 9 title = Social media: |Row 9 info = Instagram }}Johannah Faith Duggar (born October 11, 2005) is the sixteenth child and sixth daughter of Jim Bob Duggar and Michelle Duggar. She is the sister of Joshua Duggar, Jana Duggar, John-David Duggar, Jill Dillard, Jessa Seewald, Jinger Vuolo, Joseph Duggar, Josiah Duggar, Joy-Anna Forsyth, Jedidiah Duggar, Jeremiah Duggar, Jason Duggar, James Duggar, Justin Duggar, Jackson Duggar, Jennifer Duggar, Jordyn-Grace Duggar and Josie Duggar. Early life Johannah Faith Duggar was born at 6:30 am on October 11, 2005, to Jim Bob Duggar and Michelle Duggar. Johannah weighed 7 lbs and 6.5 ounces. She was the couple's sixteenth child, and they went on to have three more children after her. Her birth was filmed by a Discovery Health Channel camera crew, and was aired on the special Raising 16 Children on March 13, 2006. Johannah is a spirited child. She is often compared to her oldest sister, Jana. She has always been best friends with her brother Jackson, and the two are often seen playing together. Johannah has been homeschooled her whole life. Like most children, Johannah has chores, which the family calls "jurisdictions". It is unknown what jurisdictions Johannah has been assigned, but it is likely she has recently been given more responsibility around the house with four of her five older sisters having gotten married and moved out in the last few years. By the time Johannah was born, his parents had implemented a buddy system, where each older child was paired with a younger child to take care of. Typical tasks for an older buddy included dressing, bathing, and feeding their younger buddies. By 2009, the family had switched from individual buddies to buddy teams, with each team being led by one of the oldest four daughters. Johannah was on a buddy team with older siblings Jinger and Jedidiah. In 2006, as featured on one of the TV specials, Johannah and her family moved into a new home in Springdale, Arkansas. The family had hoped to be in this house by the time Johannah was born, but was unable to meet this deadline. When the family first lived in the house, Johannah slept in the room with her parents. With the birth of her sister Jennifer, Johannah was moved into a dormitory-style room with her older sisters. Johannah still lives there today. Gallery Johannah-Baby.jpg|Johannah as a baby. Johannah Faith Duggar.jpg Johannah Faith.jpg Johannah Duggar.jpg Johannah 2014.jpg|Johannah in 2014. Johannah.png Johannah dec 2014.jpg|Johannah in December 2014. JohannahD.png Johannah-November18.jpg|Johannah in November 2018. Johannah-October19.jpg|Johannah in October 2019. Category:Duggars Category:Girls